


［鍾傘］黑貓

by A_tiny1920flowerbrewery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny1920flowerbrewery/pseuds/A_tiny1920flowerbrewery
Summary: 年齡逆轉一個二十歲的殺手(鍾浩)收留了十二歲的孤兒(傘)的故事https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/這個殺手不太冷這部電影的Paro參考資料: http://www.geocities.ws/ra_sully66/leon.pdf
Relationships: 崔鍾浩/崔傘
Kudos: 2





	［鍾傘］黑貓

01

「能見到你真好，鍾浩。」

被稱作是鍾浩的人顯然沒打算閒話家常，打了招呼後直接講明來訪的目的，「請給我這一次的委託。」  
對方笑著推了一份資料到他面前，「跟平常差不多的，應該很輕鬆就能解決掉。」

鍾浩點頭，拿起桌上的牛皮信封轉身走出陰暗破舊的餐廳。

-

鍾浩提早結束了工作拎著晚餐回到公寓，發現一名長相可愛但看起來已經三天沒睡的小孩正坐在樓梯間的欄杆前晃著腿。那個小孩在看到他時默默把手上的菸藏起來，對他笑了笑。

鍾浩在他面前停下，「現在的人都這麼小就開始抽煙嗎？」

「⋯⋯請別跟我爸說。」小孩咬著嘴唇回答。

鍾浩看著小孩臉上的瘀青，「你的臉怎麼了？」

小孩移開了視線，「我下樓的時候跌倒了。」

鍾浩沒說什麼只是聳聳肩朝著盡頭的房間走去。

-

隔天鍾浩再度回到公寓時，他又遇見那個孩子。但這次孩子臉上除了瘀青，還有被他自己糊了半張臉的血。

「可能少爬樓梯多搭些電梯對你比較好。」鍾浩對他說，再從大衣口袋裡拿出一條手帕遞給他。小孩狐疑盯著鍾浩看了數秒鐘，最終還是接過了手帕摀住鼻子，「謝謝你。」

「人生一直都是這樣嗎？還是等我長大後就會變好。」小孩邊抹著臉邊問。

鍾浩愣了一下才回答，「⋯⋯我也不知道。我還沒老到能回答這個問題。」

「等等。」見鍾浩要轉身走回房間，小孩抓著欄杆有些不安地問道，「我要去買樓下買東西，你有要什麼嗎？咖啡？」  
鍾浩停下，看著小孩抱著希望的表情最終默默點頭。

「一罐？還是兩罐？買兩罐吧？」小孩興奮說著，沒等到鍾浩回應就邊跑邊跳著下樓。

-

小孩在雜貨店挑挑撿撿總算揚著嘴角買了兩大袋零食回到公寓，但當他走出電梯門聽到陣陣叫喊時，不好的預感讓他繃緊了全身。  
他很清楚自己的爸爸不是什麼善類，也看過爸爸被牽扯進各種麻煩，但他的預感從未這麼糟糕過。一直到他低著頭走過家門，眼角餘光看見客廳裡一群人圍在身上滿是鮮血已經倒下的男人身邊，還有另一個人持槍守在門口，他才真正意識到要是敢踏進家門自己也就完了。

別無選擇，小孩繼續往前直到走廊盡頭的房間，然後按下門鈴。

-

鍾浩從隔壁房間開始傳出聲響後就拿起手槍盯著貓眼戒備著。他看到隔壁房門流出鮮血，再看著小孩抱著紙袋一步一步走來，忍著不哭出來小聲哀求著請他開門。  
鍾浩在門後靜默著，最終還是打開了門。小孩艱難地露出一個幾不可見的微笑，頭也不回地走了進去。

-

02  
小孩抱膝蹲坐在客廳裡的沙發上，失神般盯著電視上五光十色的卡通。鍾浩走進客廳把電視關掉，一陣寂靜蔓延開來。

「你叫什麼名字？」  
「⋯⋯崔傘。」

隔了數秒崔傘開口，「那你呢？」  
「我叫鍾浩，很高興認識你。」  
「鍾浩⋯⋯很高興認識你。」崔傘越說越小聲，同時頭也越放越低。

鍾浩看著他縮在沙發上決定切入正題，「我很遺憾你爸爸死了。」  
「隨便。要是他今天沒死哪天就換我自己動手了。」崔傘撇過頭，卻無聲抽泣起來。  
「怎麼突然就哭了⋯⋯拿著。」鍾浩把衛生紙推給崔傘，「既然你那麼討厭你爸那你哭什麼。」  
「我妹妹。」崔傘努力地吸鼻子，「他們一定也殺了她。她才四歲，跟他們一點關係都沒有。她是世界上最乖巧的人。她從來都不哭鬧，還會拿她的娃娃來陪我睡覺。」

鍾浩想了想起身走進廚房。崔傘等了許久不見鍾浩終於抬頭，才發現一隻黑色的小貓布偶在廚房門口動來動去。  
「你好，崔傘。」它擺了擺頭。  
「不要叫我崔傘。」崔傘撅著嘴說，但聲音裡帶了些許笑意。  
「不叫你崔傘那要叫你什麼？」它歪著頭細聲問道。  
「叫我傘尼。」

-

鍾浩看著從吃完飯就在窗戶旁盯著樓下閃爍路燈的崔傘。通常在這個年紀的孩子不是應該很活潑最喜歡惹事嗎，怎麼崔傘這麼喜歡發呆。該不會是傻了吧，他想。

「你有可以待的地方嗎？親戚朋友家之類的？」鍾浩最終開口提起這件事。

崔傘搖頭，看向他放在一旁的吉他硬盒轉移話題，「你會彈吉他？」

鍾浩還沒來得及回答崔傘就伸手打開了盒子，但裡面不是擺放吉他而是各種槍枝違禁品。崔傘睜大眼睛倒抽一口氣，鍾浩抓著他細瘦的手臂把他拉走。

「那些是真的嗎？」崔傘回頭想看，但被壓著肩坐到沙發上。  
「我要假的槍做什麼。」  
「那你有這麼多槍要幹嘛？」見鍾浩沒有回應，崔傘追問下去，「你到底是做什麼工作的啊？」

「我接委託。」鍾浩一邊簡略地回答一邊把吉他盒關上。  
「什麼樣的委託？」  
「各式各樣的⋯⋯我是職業殺手。」他轉身靠在牆邊，面對崔傘半放棄地說。  
「真的殺手？我從沒見過殺手。你都怎麼殺人？」  
「⋯⋯我會收到一份資料，裡面有任務目標的名字、照片，各種他的資訊。然後我會盡可能在最短時間內殺掉他。」他輕描淡寫地回答。

「委託人的目標都是壞人嗎？」崔傘拉著衣角的線頭，陷入思考。  
「如果有人想殺掉你，那通常表示你不是一個好人。」  
「那要殺掉一個人通常要付多少錢？」  
「⋯⋯很貴。」  
「多貴？」  
「一個人頭差不多是十五萬。問那麼多是想委託我殺掉那些人？」鍾浩覺得有些好笑。  
「我身上沒那麼多錢，看在這個委託這麼多人的份上不能打折嗎？」  
「不行。而且殺掉你的家人的人是受過訓練的人，要加價。」

崔傘撅起嘴，「那不然我幫你打雜，然後你教我如何暗殺怎麼樣？」  
「學會暗殺需要的不只是一個晚上。況且你年紀小還有很好的未來，沒必要去當殺手。」  
「我哪裡有美好的未來。我現在無家可歸，除了你沒有人能幫我。」崔傘從沙發上起來抓住鍾浩的手，「拜託給我一個機會，你要我做什麼都可以我一定能幫上忙。」  
鍾浩把崔傘的手拉開，「不行。已經很晚了，去睡覺。這件事明天再說。」

鍾浩把隔熱手套兼黑貓布偶跟自己的床留給崔傘讓他好好睡覺，他自己則坐在沙發上思考著。半夜他帶著裝上消音器的手槍走進房間，看著崔傘把臉埋進布偶裡睡得正熟。他嘆口氣，放下手槍幫崔傘蓋好被子又走了出去。

-

「你醒了？」鍾浩抬頭看向睡眼惺忪從房裡走出來的崔傘，「吃完早餐就走吧。」  
「我不要。」崔傘緊緊抓著手中的布偶，停下腳步。

「我已經救過你一次了，崔傘——。」  
「不要叫我崔傘！」他猛然喊道，「而且既然你給了我一命那就該對這條命負責！不然你就該讓我死在你門前那還比較好，至少我不用活得這麼痛苦！拜託給我一次機會，一次就夠了。」  
「我的工作在電視上看起來很簡單，實際上比你想像中還要困難。要成為一名殺手需要經過數年嚴苛的訓練，不是隨便找個人都能成功的。」鍾浩試圖讓崔傘打消念頭慢慢對著他解釋。

「如果說我過去的生活是天堂，那我不介意以後都活在地獄中。」  
「在地獄中生活跟在地獄中工作是很不同的兩件事。」鍾浩耐心地跟他說。

「你不幫我那我不如現在就死掉算了。」崔傘拿出從吉他盒裡偷來手槍顫抖地指向自己。

鍾浩嘆口氣，把手中的子彈慢慢一顆一顆放到桌上，「傘尼，你手上那把槍並沒有填裝半顆子彈。請把它還給我。」

-

03  
鍾浩帶著崔傘搬到一間旅館，並開始進行之前答應過的訓練。一開始他沒讓崔傘碰任何東西，只是讓他做基本的體能鍛鍊。  
「為什麼我不能拿槍？」  
「你黑眼圈重到看起來像一個禮拜沒睡覺，手臂肌肉也不夠。在我能確定你拿得起槍之前你還是乖乖吃飯睡覺跟做伏地挺身吧。」

過一陣子後鍾浩才開始手把手教崔傘如何拆解手槍，偶爾他也帶崔傘到廢棄大樓進行射擊練習。但更多時候他教的是該如何潛入一個房間，怎麼做能把目標引出來。很快的他們發現崔傘在利用自己無害的外表和模仿他人上頗具天賦，三言兩語就能讓人放下戒心。  
「你要不要改行當特務？」鍾浩跟他開玩笑，「你有天份應該滿適合的。」  
「是嗎？」崔傘眼神亮了亮還悄悄紅了耳朵。

除了每天的訓練，崔傘也履行自己的承諾固定去採買食物，也負責打掃整理房間。最重要的是他每天都會幫鍾浩買早上的咖啡，偶爾也買一杯給自己但最後總是愁眉苦臉地喝掉。

「你為什麼都只喝黑咖啡？該不會是上癮了吧？」  
「我沒有只喝黑咖啡。」  
「那你為什麼這麼喜歡黑咖啡？」  
「我不喜歡甜的東西。」  
「可是我喜歡甜的。」  
「那你就不要跟著我喝咖啡，去喝巧克力。」  
「但我想知道黑咖啡到底有什麼好喝的。」  
「⋯⋯說不定等你長大就知道了。」

-

鍾浩回到那間破舊的餐廳，只是這次他帶著崔傘。他把崔傘留在外面的椅子上，等到他再次拿走一份牛皮信封走出門時卻沒看到半個人影。他皺著眉朝著一條出現隱隱約約尖叫聲的小巷子走去，但過了幾秒後那些慘叫停了。崔傘從巷口走出來，在看到鍾浩時眼睛亮了亮。

「你剛剛去哪裡了？」  
「遇到以前的同學。」崔傘漫不經心說道，在褲子上抹掉血跡牽起他的手。  
「別再跟那些人打交道了。也順便把菸戒了，想要成為殺手是不能抽煙的。」  
「我沒有去找他們，是他們過來找我的。我只是讓他們再也不想來找我麻煩而已。」崔傘有些委屈地放掉鍾浩的手。鍾浩嘆口氣，攬住崔傘的肩膀，「等等我們去買衣服。你不能就那樣一直穿我的，還弄得全身髒兮兮的。」

-

「所以你為什麼要買這個？」鍾浩從紙袋裡拉起一件連身裙。  
「一般來說比起男孩，女孩子的裝扮比較討人喜歡。」崔傘面無表情地說道。  
「有嗎？我覺得你已經夠可愛了。」拿著那條裙子鍾浩在崔傘身上比劃著。  
「那是你覺得，不是其他人覺得。」崔傘一把抓過裙子把它摺好放進衣櫃裡。  
「所以你變得更討喜要做什麼？」  
「⋯⋯一個人想要讓自己更可愛需要什麼理由嗎？」  
鍾浩不置可否聳聳肩，「你高興就好。」

-

半夜崔傘帶著黑貓布偶爬到鍾浩的床上，輕輕戳了戳鍾浩的手，「你有喜歡的人嗎？」  
鍾浩起身把他們的棉被蓋好，「你幹嘛問這個。」  
「因為你看起來沒有女友嘛。」  
「不是每個人都需要一個女友。」  
「還是說你不喜歡女生？」崔傘壓低音量繼續問。  
「⋯⋯我沒有那樣說。」  
「所以你沒有喜歡的人？連暗戀的人都沒有？」  
「你為什麼一直問這個？不然你有喜歡的人嗎？」鍾浩反問。  
「我⋯⋯你是我第一個不討厭的大人耶！我就想知道你有沒有喜歡的人嘛！」  
「假如我回答之後你打算做什麼？」  
「⋯⋯我沒打算做什麼只是想知道而已，告訴我又不會怎麼樣。」  
「不然這樣好了。等你到了十八歲我再跟你說。」  
「為什麼要等到十八歲！十八歲太久了！」崔傘撐起身體抗議。  
「你不要就算了。」  
「十六歲。」  
「十八歲。」  
「我們各退一步，十七歲。」  
「十八歲。」  
「⋯⋯你真的很討厭！」崔傘朝著他把布偶丟了過去跺腳回到自己的床上。  
「等一下，約定是要打勾勾蓋印章的⋯⋯剛剛不是還說喜歡我的嘛？」

-

04  
崔傘趁著鍾浩出門的空檔偷偷溜回他以前的公寓。看著被封鎖線拉起的房間他駕輕就熟地朝臥室前進，途中還能看見地上描著兩具屍體的白線。他抿嘴走進房間，把藏在抽屜裡的鈔票全部拿走。  
正想再去另一個房間時兩個人走進客廳，崔傘認出其中一人他是那天在門外守衛的人，另外一人似乎是他的上司。崔傘躲在原地偷聽，才發現原來他們還在找自己這個漏網之魚。直到他們都離開後崔傘才跟出去，在看到那兩人搭上車走了時急忙也攔下一輛計程車。

「要去哪裡？」司機問。  
「請跟著前面那輛車走。」崔傘對他擺出乖巧的笑容後掏出一張鈔票塞給司機，「但別開太快，不要讓他們發現我們。」

最後崔傘在一棟大樓前下了車，他跟隨著那兩人走進門裡。

當天晚上崔傘把一疊紙放到桌上推給鍾浩。  
「這是什麼？」  
「目標的名字、照片跟地址。還有委託金。這樣夠了嗎？」  
鍾浩拿起散亂的紙張，整理好後放回崔傘面前，「我不接這個委託。」

「為什麼？就算我有足夠的錢你也不願意接我的委託？你就真的這麼討厭我嗎？」  
「傘尼，我沒有討厭你。但殺人賺錢跟殺人復仇是不一樣的。」鍾浩慢慢說道，「我以前也為了復仇殺過人，也看了很多其他復仇的例子。就算你執意要殺了那些人，現在也還不是時候。」  
「為什麼現在不行？」  
「⋯⋯等你長大就知道了。」

崔傘張了張嘴似乎還想說些什麼，但終究收回了自己的委託。

-

鍾浩昨天跟他說要出一趟遠門，大概要兩三天才會回來。

崔傘在衣櫃前換上之前買的洋裝，扯了扯最近稍微留長的頭髮。應該是能裝成女孩的樣子吧，他想。  
當初買這件裙子時他跟店員說了要送給妹妹，現在雖然是穿在他身上但的確是想到了她才買下來的。在遇到鍾浩之前，妹妹是他生命中最重要的人，要他什麼都不做忘了妹妹活下去，崔傘辦不到。他看向擺在一旁的黑貓布偶，遲疑了一下也把它塞進背包。  
他先去了鍾浩經紀人所在的餐廳，確認完自己的裝備後他直接前往最終目標所在的大樓。

「我來送包裹給這位先生，能請你告訴我他的辦公室在哪裡嗎？」他把一張名片遞給櫃檯的服務員並附贈一個甜甜的笑容。  
「妹妹你可以把包裹留在櫃檯，我們會再幫你送上去。」服務員端起微笑和善地說。不過崔傘面露難色，「可是我爸爸說這很重要，一定要親手拿給那位先生。」  
「嗯⋯⋯那不然我讓你進去，但你要在外面乖乖等不能打擾他，好嗎？」服務員想了想還是指了一個方向跟他說該往哪走。  
「謝謝您！」崔傘揚起更加燦爛的笑容朝他鞠躬後爬上樓沿著走廊往目的地走去。再過一個轉角就抵達時，他卻突然被一隻手抓著摀住嘴往後拖走。

「你怎麼在這裡？」崔傘摀著心臟瞪著身後的人看。  
「你說過要我對你的命負責，所以我來負責不讓你死掉。」鍾浩伸手彈了崔傘的額頭，「不是跟你說了不要現在出手嗎。還有你去哪找到這些子彈跟手榴彈？」他抬眉打開了崔傘的背包，「你該不會把委託金都拿去買這些吧？」

「對啊。我去那間餐廳跟你的經紀人買的。」

鍾浩低聲咒罵一句，抬頭對崔傘說，「這棟樓裡有很多保全，就算你成功殺了那個人你打算怎麼逃出去？」  
「他們不應該知道是我，我可以趁亂跑掉。」崔傘握住鍾浩的手懇求著，「拜託不要阻止我。這次不下手我就沒有機會了。」

鍾浩看著崔傘的眼睛試圖找到任何一點遲疑，然而崔傘看向他的眼神裡夾雜著各種難以言喻的情感卻沒有絲毫的猶豫。最後鍾浩妥協了，「⋯⋯既然都來了不如就下手吧。但要是你之後後悔了——。」  
「我知道。人死了就是死了，這麼做不是為了妹妹是為了我自己。因為我無法原諒他們。所以我也必須承擔這麼做的後果。」  
鍾浩揉了揉崔傘的頭，「這樣就好。但我們不丟手榴彈。」

他們還想討論著該如何下手，但轉角傳來了一陣說話聲。眼見目標似乎快要離開辦公室門口，鍾浩迅速跟崔傘確認了眼神後直接朝目標開了槍。目標中彈倒地，而他身邊的人卻直接丟出手榴彈想保命。

鍾浩轉身把崔傘壓著圈在懷裡摀住他的耳朵。等到爆炸的聲響結束後鍾浩鬆開手，崔傘踉蹌跪到地上對著漫天的塵土咳嗽。鍾浩把他拉起來，正想往前走時又響起一陣爆炸聲，而且火苗直直往他們的方向蔓延開來擋住了下樓的路。眼見原本的退路被截斷，鍾浩心一沉轉頭推著驚恐的崔傘往另一邊走。

「我們從窗戶出去！」鍾浩一邊對著崔傘喊著一邊乾脆把他扛起來往走廊盡頭跑去。鍾浩把崔傘放下來，打破窗戶看到對面的露天樓梯。

「⋯⋯我先過去。」鍾浩爬上窗臺轉頭對崔傘說。他深吸一口氣往前跳，抓著欄杆翻了過去。崔傘在原地看著身後不斷竄出的火苗及濃煙，又看向窗外已經站穩的鍾浩，忍著眼淚咬著嘴唇也爬上了窗臺。

「別擔心，我會抓住你。」鍾浩看著崔傘蹲在窗臺上卻僵著不敢動，出聲對著他喊，「你做得到的。」

崔傘終於跳了出去。有一瞬間他覺得自己會墜落下去，但回過神來他已經被鍾浩緊緊抱住。在鍾浩懷裡崔傘一瞬間真切感受到自己的心臟在跳動。

「你做得很好。」

-

「⋯⋯那個時候你跟路邊的流浪貓一樣，大搖大擺進來就死不出去了。然後我又不能把你踢出去，只好讓你住下來了。」鍾浩一邊看著此時已經是青年的崔傘，一邊回想著當初那個瘦小的孩子。  
「我才沒有大搖大擺走進來，而且你一開始一直想把我弄出去。」崔傘撇著嘴說。  
「但我沒有。」  
「⋯⋯你沒有。所以現在我愛你。」


End file.
